dayshift_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dayshift at 1984: A DSaF Fangame
Dayshift at 1984: A DSaF fangame (formely know as Dayshift at 1980), as the subtitle stats, is an upcoming fan game for the original DSaF series leaded by Amara M. Angel (AKA Swologal) and her team called "Kinni Games" with the aprovation of Direct Doggo. The game is meant to be a prequel for the DSaF original games. Official Description This is the description for DSa1984 in the official Game Jolt page for the fan game: This game is a DSaF fangame and not official! This game has also been approved by DirectDoggo, the developer of DSaF. PLEASE READ THE FAQ BELOW BEFORE COMMENTING. Dayshift at 1984 is some next-gen bullshit and takes place 3 years before the events of the original Dayshift at Freddy's, in a different location. You'll see some familiar faces, but mostly new ones. Meet Smartphoneguy, your boss who has a smartphone for a head, even though they're yet to be invented! Meet Dave, who just got into the strangling business and needs YOU to help him! Or will you help the mysterious Nightguard, who seems to be keeping an eye on Dave? Whatever you do, shit will go down, Old Sport... Shit will go down... Dayshift at 1984 is a Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame that attempts to add new story and gameplay elements while staying true to the original story and keeping the familiar charm of a DSaF game. Come on, Swolo. There are 3 DSaF games already. What can possibly be new this time? Well, this game features: * 7 new days to play! * A new storyline, set from the perspective of Yellow Guy, rather than the orange Old Sport from the official DSaF games! * New characters, each with their own backstory to discover! * At least 5 different main endings, with a lot of other "side" endings! * A lot of different minigames * Night sections in the office! * And a lot, lot more! Amara "Swologal" Angel- Main Developer and Composer Ryan "Matthew" Angel - Artist and writer Puppy Motherloving Angel - Artist and Writer When does the game come out? I don't know. There's no clear release date set. I can't find the download button! Because there is none. The game isn't out yet, you can't download the game yet. What did you use to make this? My game-making skills. (For real though: GameMaker Studio 2 for programming. Paint.net for visuals. Source Filmmaker for renders Hammer for map-editing Hitfilm Express for video. These are all free, except for GameMaker Studio 2.) Will there be a Mac (or any other) port? No, probably not. DirectDoggo for DSaF. Scott Cawthon for FNaF. Some midi's from the soundtrack by c0da All stock images belong to their respective owners. GameMaker Studio 2 by YoYo games. Because the game is in development, updating this credits list will be hard. That's why I will keep this as the credits list for now, until the game is done. So if I'm missing something, this is why. But, if you really want me to put something in the credits list I can still do it! Just tell me! DSa1984 by Kinni Games Development Development Before Rewrite After the removal of the 24h edition, the game was delayed due a hard drive crash which, unfortunately, made the developer loss all the audio files for the first encounter with Purple Guy. According to the official game website for the game, it was going to be released bit by bit, over seven builds. Each of them having a new playable day of the week. Plans have been changed and now the game will be fully released at once. Rather than RPG Maker MV the game is being made in Game Maker engine, and it was announced on 06/20/2017 that the game is going to be pre-rendered in Unreal Engine 4, but later, on 06/01/2017, changed for the classic version of Source Filmmaker ''engine. The game is going to be pre-rendered to look like a free-roam 3D game while in truth is a 2D game, much like the original Five Nights at Freddy's games. On 07/19/2017, the first two songs of the soundtrack were added. On 07/24/2017, the title of the game was changed to "Dayshift at 1984" in order to match with the ''FNaF and DSaF official titles' storylines; a new banner and a new header with the new title also are uploaded to the Game Jolt page. Amara also announced bug fixes, a text box system imitating the one from RPG Maker, and that the game map of DSa1984 now is the same of the first Five Nights at Freddy's. On 08/01/2017, Amara posted a Devlog revealing there will have a minigame playable between some nights. Judging by some early footage, the minigame seems to be based on the gameplay from the original Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. On 09/11/2017 all the outdated screenshots have been removed, and seven days later, on 09/18/2017, new ones have been added. On 10/06/2017, Swologal made a major annoucement: the game is now being created on Gamemaker Studio 2 engine. On 10/16/2017 the author added a new song to the soundtrack, a boss theme labled "Cry for Christ, pray for Bono''". Development Post Rewrite In August of 2018, Amara M. Angel announced that the game's source code would be rewritten to make the game higher-quality, as well as making development faster and easier. Right now it is confirmed that everything made in the 'legacy' version of 84 that was planned to be kept has been rewritten in 'rewritten' 84. One of the key differences between the two versions is that the resolution of the game went from 800x600 (like the original DSaF games) to 1920x1080 (Full HD), to give the game a higher quality look. Differences from the original series *DSa1984's main characters actually wear clothes, rather than in the original games, where they don't. (with the exception of Jack in DSaF3) This was done to keep consistency as in the DSaF games they're the only people who are shown without them in their pixel art form, even though they canonically do. *Phone Guy's counterpart for this game is named "Smartphoneguy", and they are not the same person. Swologal revealed that Smartphoneguy having a smarphone as a head will be revelant for the lore on the full game. *Rather than DSaF's 800x600 resolution, DSa1984 runs in full HD. (16:9 aspect-ratio) *The game runs in GameMaker Studio 2, rather than RPG Maker MV, which is what the DSaF games run on. Gallery 'Disclaimer: All the screenshots and media bellow are Work In Progress and confirmately will change as the development progresses.' Pictures of 84's location. 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server_-_screenshot_time!_(1).png 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server_-_screenshot_time!_(2).png 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server_-_screenshot_time!_(3).png 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server_-_screenshot_time!_(4).png 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server_-_YEAH_BOIIII_it_is_done_(2).png 2017.07.15,_Discord_Server.png Official screenshots (outdated legacy version) scr1-y2cj6dsp.png|“Welcome to Freddy Fazbender's Pizza! Also known as...”'' scr2-2tgajsic.png|''“A new custom pizzeria!”'' scr3-j6pkkfap.png|''“See here out high tech robo... Yeah, let's just ignore them.”'' scr4-uspnsczu.png|''“New Textbox system, made to remake RPG Maker MV. (DSaF1s Engine)”'' Official videos *"Meet the Henry", a parody of TF2's "Meet the engineer" video. External links *Official website for the game Category:Games Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Category:DSa1984 Category:Dayshift Faggot Universe Games